


Castle of Glass

by Anotherstar



Category: The Half Bad Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherstar/pseuds/Anotherstar
Summary: Looking for help with the war, Nathan and Gabriel stumble across a group of black witches that are willing to help, just as soon as they get the help they want. Gabriel doesn't trust them, at all, and Nathan can't seem to get enough of one of them.Set somewhere between the middle and end of book two.





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Hopefully I can stay motivated to like, actually get this going somewhere. I love Nathan and Gabriel but feel like I do Nathan zero justice.

_Gabriel stares down the silent road un-moving. He's been here before, where he sent Nathan fleeing, leaving him behind. They were separated. He's been here before. It's done. Nathan is gone._

  
_The realization makes Gabriel start. His feet start moving because he's pretty sure Nathan had been hurt. How badly? Would he be okay? Where would he go? Gabriel moves faster, hoping he'll remember something, anything else. Something that will inform him Nathan is safe. Or at least alive still, because Nathan will probably never be safe._

_Gabriel keeps moving but all of the roads look the same. He travels in circles he's sure, because everything looks so similar. But then, after what seems like forever, something changes._

  
_Ahead of Gabriel is a person. Gabriel moves cautiously, because everyone is a threat at this point. As Gabriel gets closer, he relaxes, because the person is in fact a boy. A boy no older then probably twelve. As Gabriel approaches him, he smiles._

  
_He will probably be a black witch. He has tanned skin, and black hair, and from where Gabriel stands his eyes are also dark brown, or maybe black, like Nathan's._

_"Hello," Gabriel greets. The boys smile widens, but he doesn't say anything. This close, though, Gabriel sees that his eyes are actually a very dark green._

_"Are..are you lost too?" Gabriel asks. The boy shakes his head, and points down an ally Gabriel pretty sure he decided to avoid because it was so dark. Gabriel looks down the ally, then back towards the boy. "Is it safe?"_

_"Nathan's that way." Gabriel's head snaps back to the ally, then towards the boy, but he's gone. Gabriel, trusting his gut, and the boy, takes a step down the path._

Gabriel wakes with a start, and looks around him. He's definitely in a bedroom, somewhere. Although he has no memory of how he got here, or when. When he tries to sit up, he groans as pain shoots all over his chest.

  
"You're awake," a female says. Gabriel jerks back into a sitting position, the pain shooting up his side making him dizzy.

  
\----------------------------------------------------

  
_The first time it happened, I had been dying, I think, trying to get back to the cave. Gabriel and I had been separated. And..the bullet. Right. As I had lay dying, I had fallen asleep? Or unconscious. I had dreamed, anyway._

  
_In my dream then, the boy had simply watched me. There had been no pain, no hurt, no fear. There was just nothing. He had watched with a smile, and I had watched the shapes in his eyes twist and turn, and I had known there was no way he was actually a little boy. Eventually, though, he had said. "Gabriel's fine. You'll be with him, soon."_  
_And he had simply vanished. He didn't fade out, or go smokey. Or..whatever. One second he was there, the next, he wasn't._

  
_This time, I recognize the feelings, and my eyes open. I'm still in the same place I was before I had fallen asleep. Curled up outside under a tree, Annalise beside me. But.._  
_The boy is here too. He's sitting ten feet about, his knees up, and his head resting on them, watching me._

  
_"You again?" I snap, and he smiles at me. It disappears quickly, though._

_"I wanted to warn you." He says._

_"About?" I ask, sitting up, because this is a fucking dream, and there's no way anything he says has any value. He shrugs._

_"They're going to leave you." It was stated with so much conviction._

_"Who? What?" He shrugs again._

_"We'll meet after they leave, both of them."_

_The first thing I think of is Annalise. And then Gabriel. But neither of them..._

_Annalise might, things have been rocky. the relationship crumbling. Not that I was trying to fix it. I didn't fix things. I just was. Take it or leave it, I guess._  
_But Gabriel? I snort. "Gabri-"_

_"No." He says, and stands. He glances behind him, like he heard something, and I look, too, but see nothing. He turns back to look at me, and his eyes look slightly panicked._

_"Nathan, wake up! Don't look for them!"_

The use of my name causes my eyes to snap open for real. I can hear movement. I shake Annalise, covering her mouth, and she looks at me with wide eyes. I push her forward, and we sneak back towards camp, hopefully, without whatever was out there noticing.

Gabriel, with his sick sixth sense for me, is waiting for us. Worry etched into ever line on his familiar face. I hate when he looks like that.

"What's wrong?" He asks, immediately. I shrug.

"There was something out there..." Annalise says softly, Gabriel ignores her, eyes only on me. I chew on my lip, wanting to go back and see. The boy's warning rings in my head, but.. I turn before Gabriel can stop me, and run back into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise nothing for updates. I live, I write when I have the time. I'm active on Fanfiction. I have no time, I'm sorry!  
> P.S I really hate the fucking formating on here. lol

I hear Gabriel and Annalise call my name, but I ignore them. I think it's strange that the one and only thing keeping them from being friends is also the only thing that can ever get them to agree. Which is me. I'm the thing.

  
I slow down once I really hit the forest, not wanting to be overheard, and knowing that Gabriel and Annalise won't follow. Well, Annalise won't.

  
I step past the area Annalise had been sleeping in, and really, it isn't that far away from the rest of camp. I pass the area, and keep going, moving as fast and quietly as I can.  
Once again, the warning from my dream passes, although I can no longer remember who gave me the warning to not go looking.

  
About 50 feet away from where I had been sleeping not even half an hour ago, is a wide track of brushed out of the way and moved bushes and branches. A lot of people had moved through here.

  
I follow the path, and hear voices within minutes. Lots of them. I duck behind a tree, and just watch.

  
Hunters, tons of them, set up a camp. None of them have noticed me, and I do my best to stay hidden as I try to get closer.  
I look for Jessica, but I can't see her. That doesn't mean she isn't here, though.

  
I duck down as a group passes way to close, and I can hear them talking.

  
"Do you really think this will work?"

"Hopefully. Then this will be all be over, because the half code will be dead." I frown, because I don't really want to die, even if I want 'all this' to be over, too.

I stay hidden and watch for awhile longer, before I realize that I should probably go back and actually tell someone. As I start to creep away, a cry goes up, and I freeze, wondering if they've seen me. I hear footsteps, but their moving away from me, so I race back the way I had come.

As I re-enter our own camp, it's deathly silent. Which means everyone is hiding, because there's a good chance Celia is furious. With me. As she usually is. I scowl at the thought of being yelled at by her. Usually I mange to avoid her, and no one bothers.

I wait, but Gabriel appears and grabs me before Celia can. He drags me into a tent, and I know immediately this is where Gabriel has been calling his home. There's a few books, and not much else.

"Where did you go?" He whisper demands of me. "Didn't you hear us calling you?"

"There's a bunch of hunters," I say. Gabriel's face pales. "They're making a camp a little ways from here. I don't think they know we're here yet, but.." I trail off and Gabriel stares past me for a minute, before grabbing my hand in his tightly. Something sparks up my arm.

"Don't say anything," he tells me, like it's super important.

"What? Why? They'll kill us." Gabriel frowns, shakes his head. "Let someone else figure it out, Nathan." I open my mouth to protest, but suddenly Annalise is there, and she's wedging her body in between us, pulling me away from Gabriel.

Her arms circle my waist as she hides her face in my chest. "Where did you go?" She half cries into me. I ignore her, in favor of having a silent conversation with Gabriel, my hands stiff and still at my side. For some reason, holding Annalise feels off right now.

My skin prickles as she squeezes, trying to get an answer out of me. I don't answer. She let's me go, huffs at me. Looks between Gabriel and I, and then leaves. I watch her go with a blank nothingness left in her wake.

The tent is silent, which rarely ever happens with Gabriel present.

"Nathan?" He asks, finally. I shake myself out before looking at him, and he just looks at me. Looking for something I'd probably never figure out. I let him look until my skin starts to prickle.

"Stop fucking staring," I snap, finally. Gabriel shifts his gaze, frown on his features. He doesn't apologize though. Good.

The silence becomes too much after a few minutes, and I storm out of the tent, I can feel the scowl on my face, and as I try to escape camp, to just get the hell away, Ceilia steps into my view, arms across her chest, ugly face set into a glare.

"You're in my way," I snap at her. She doesn't move. "Move," I snarl. Guess my anger got the best of me again, because I'm on the floor, head exploding.

And then it stops, and Gabriel is hovering over me. He looks furious. Annalise isn't too far off, also looking slightly annoyed. Gabriel hauls me to my feet in silence, and flat out ignores Ceilia as she tries to get Gabriel to tell her just where the hell I had been.

Gabriel, instead, leads me out of the camp, into the trees and then around the side of camp, going in the opposite direction of the hunter camp. I glance back over my shoulder, but Gabriel uses the hand not firmly attached to my wrist to turn my face forward again. 

"Don't, Nathan." He says softly.

"I wasn't going to! I don't want to die!" I protest. Gabriel doesn't say anything, but his grip loosens a bit. Gabriel speaks rapidly in French, probably more to himself then me, since I have no idea what the fuck he's saying, then goes quiet.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Gabriel asks, now that we've circled the camp. I shrug. Gabriel frowns at me.

"I don't care."

"In camp, at the tent?" He offers. I shrug.

"Yeah, sure." Gabriel stops, and freezes to stare at me. I try to smile. It feels more like a scowl. Gabriel continues to walk, letting my wrist go, finally, and I follow him. We walk in a circle around the camp, three, four, five times before Gabriel finally turns to head back into the camp, and sneaks me back into his tent.

He leaves again, telling me to just "Stay put, Nathan, I'll be right back." before leaving.

He comes back with Annalise and food. I accept the food he offers me, and Annalise folds herself gracefully down beside me.

"Nathan is going to sleep here," Gabriel tells her. Annalise raises her eyebrows at me, but says nothing. I eat, pretending not to notice the look on her face. The tent falls silent besides the sounds of the three of us eating.

After Gabriel finishes eating, he curls up on his sleeping mat to read for awhile.

"Where'd you get a book?" I ask him. Gabriel ignores me. I watch Gabriel read, Annalise watches me, and my skin gets that prickly feeling. "Stop fucking staring." I say. Annalise gives me a dirty look for swearing at her, and Gabriel looks up, as if to say "you stop," so I do.

Being in the same room as the two of them makes my skin vibrate, and my nerves go into overdrive. I tear away from Annalise to pace the small space, eventually growling out my frustration. "I can't stay here," I tell Gabriel. Being inside is no good, it never is, but it's a tent, fuck.

Gabriel frowns, but shrugs his shoulders. As I stock out of the tent, I can hear Annalise follow me, and Gabriel's soft sigh.  
Sometimes I wish I wasn't such a horrible friend. Most times I can't bring myself to care. At least that's what I tell myself.

I find a suitable place to sleep that isn't too far away from camp, and on the other side from where we'd slept last night. Annalise snuggles right into my side, her head resting on my shoulder. "Stop disappearing." She tells me. I say nothing, which prompts her to roll onto her stomach and lift up on her arms to stare down at me. I stare blankly up at her, as if that will help anything. Eventually, she sighs and leans down to kiss me. I kiss her back, but there's no feeling there anymore, and I wonder when exactly that had happened.


End file.
